Everlast & Neverend
by Kitsune-Bunny
Summary: 'There was this story Madame B would always tell me. That made think that the Red Room was more efficient in training, than the Black Room. But i never thought i would say, "I was so, very... Wrong!" This story is abut a young assassin, sent out to finish what the Red Rooms Black Widow could never complete. But instead finds something that may possibly change her way of thinking!
1. Chapter 1 Hello!

_**Everlast & Neverend**_

 _Chapter One: Hello!_

It was a rather cold night, the wind was howling, the streets below the Avengers Tower were unusual quite for New York. Natasha was sitting on the couch, just reading quietly to herself when she heard someone's footsteps walking towards her. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now Natasha?" questioned a voice, that could only belong to Bruce Banner aka The Hulk. 

"I could ask you the something, Brucey. But then again i just have this bad feeling. Like someone is watching me! I mean i know I'm beautiful, but come on it's really annoying!" "Wait, wait... You feel it to? Like someone is watching? I think most of us feel it too, Tony even got JARVIS to do a sweep of the surrounding neighborhood and found nothing." Bruce replied well sitting down opposite Natasha. 

"And that is not all i did!" a voice yelled from the kitchen. Steve took this opportunity to walk out into the lounge area with Sam. "Good Morning all! How is everyone?" "Ohhhh... Iceman just in time! Time have you felt like you have been watched? What about you Sammy?" Tony asked while taking a sip of his coffee "Ah, actually yeah i have. Why?" Steve replied. "Same here man!" called Sam walking towards the kitchen. 

"Oh no reason really, its just everyone here seems to be feeling like they are being watched... But then again it could just be a resident Bird Brain!" Tony replied, until he felt a sharp kick to the lower knee, making him drop his mug. Hopping on one foot he turned around to find a smiling Hawkeye, who just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't do anything wrong. "Hey just because i have better eye site then you Stark, doesn't mean you can sass the Hawkeye!" Clint sassed back, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hahaha, I'm sorry but wow. That was so funny, the look on your face Tony! Priceless man" Laughed Sam, who was rolling on the floor holding his stomach. 

"Sir, I believe their is a parcel addressed to Miss Romanoff" JARVIS'S voice could be heard over the laughter a chatter that was now taking place within the Avengers lounges. "Okay, will send it up for me please JARVIS. Oh and can you do another search for Mr Frozen for me as well please? Thank you." 

The sound of the elevator dinging court the attention of not only Steve, but everyone else. When the doors opened up their stood a, what looked like a women in her early 20's, with long blonde hair down up in a ponytail threaded through the uniform hat, that covered most of her face. Holding a brown box with "FRAGILE" written on it. "Miss Romanoff? I'm here to deliver a parcel to Miss Romanoff!" the woman's said in a quite and shy voice. 

"Ah that would be me i guess. Where do you want me to sign?" Natasha replied standing up and walking towards the lady. The blonde haired woman only held up a clip board in front of Natasha as she got closer, while everyone was either talking to one another or betting on who can get the parcel off Natasha first. All excepted Steve, he just continued to watch Natasha interact with the woman. Steve had a jut feeling that something was not right with this woman, and it scared him because he didn't know what was to come. 

In fact no was prepared for the events that followed! 

As the woman started to walk back towards the elevator to leave, Steve, Sam, and Tony swore they could see half of a sadistic smile on the woman's face before the doors closed. Blocking her from their view. 

Will they make a new enemy? Will they make a new friend or ally. Or will they fail in whats to come? 


	2. Chapter 2 New Target

*Alyss POV*

I was sitting in my dark room, with the curtains closed. They had said i had a new mission, and to wait in my room while they gather more intelligence on my target. And that they will call me to appear in the hall to be briefed and gather my equipment!

I have been in the institute of the Black Room since i can remember. They told me i was found by the Hoia Baciu forest in Romania. I was covered head to toe in dirt, blood and bruises. And i was smiling while looking at my young bloody hands. But that was, what 12 years ago now, now i'm 21 years old.

I sat on my bed just staring at the wall opposite me, thinking about what new things im going to see when they let me leave for my mission... 'I wounder if they would allow me to try that new food stand by the park' I through to myself. But before i could think any further there was aloud knocking coming from my door before it was pushed open by two armed men and Lady Selena.

"Hello my dear. How are we this lovely evening hmm? Are you excited about meeting your new target?" Lady Selena asked in a sickly sweet tone. I never really liked her, shes always trying to get me to do her dirty work without The Madame finding out. I mean all the jobs she gives me aren't as entertaining or long lasting as the one's The Madame gives me. I just look up at her with my Heterochromia eyes, with a blank expression upon my face. " Ohhh, come now don't give little old me that look deary. It doesn't suit you." She said with a disguising smile on her face, after wave at the two armed men to bring me to the hall.

As i walked in through the door's, i was greeted by the lovely smell of rose's and vanilla. I took a quick look around to find that The Madame was speaking to the Red Room's Madame B. I was able to catch some of their conversation.

"I can't believe that little bitch would do this to us!" Madame B harshly spat, "Calm down, we will fix this, my dear. She has never fail before and never will! Alyss is our ultimate weapon of the Black Room." The Madame calmly replied in a soothing voice. "Speaking of which i see you have finally arrived my precious child. How was you sleep? I have a present for you." The Madame Called out to me while she swayed over to a table closest to the terrace doors. 'I must of over looked that' i thought to myself.

The Madame had stopped before the table, pulling the pure white sheet off a see-though box, turning to me while beckoning me to come over to her. I approached The Madame and the table with well timed, quite footsteps. Upon arriving at The Madame's side, i noticed there was small spider's running along the side's of the box. "Why are you showing me this?" I questioned, my voice sounding quite and harsh from not using it for so long. "Because, my beautiful child! It appears we have to clean up the children's mess over at the Red Room. It appear's that one of the girl's failed in her mission and decided to join them. And because of that, we here at the Elite Black Room must clean up!" The Madame explained to me using odd hand gestures as she spun around the room.

"I want you to use these little one's here to teach the little traitors bitch, that her time is up!" Yelled Madame B, marching towards me like a bull chasing a red flag. But before she could get any closer, a loud bang was heard echoing in the large hall. "I'm sorry dear, but no one order's my baby around! And beside's its your mess we have to clean up." The Madame had shot Madame B clean in the head.

I was then told that i would be executing an Ex Red Room Assassin by the name of Natasha Romanoff and her target that she failed in eliminate, Steve Rogers aka Captain America!

*Time Skip brought you by Captain America Were a Tutu*

I was all geared up in the back of the van, heading towards Stark tower. Where i would be delivering a parcel full of Black Widow spiders to my first target Romanoff! I had on a rounded baseball cap on with my long blonde hair threaded throw the back, i also had navy blue overalls, that i had stolen from the real delivery guy... As well as his truck.

"Poor guy didn't even hear me walking up behind him, until i shot him from behind. Oh well another day a new target" i said to myself smiling as i pulled up into the loading bay of Stark Towers.

*Comment & Review what you think, and if i need to improve something. No Copyright intended, and i hope you have enjoyed reading Everlast & Neverend so far :)*


	3. Chapter 3 Mission One: Setup

_**Mission One: Setup**_

Natasha had signed from the parcel, turning around carrying it the the coffee table to unwrap what had been sent to her. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and started to cut into it. By this time everyone had gathered around the coffee table, waiting to see what was inside.

Tony even said 'It's found your secret fetish store.' to which Natasha had punched him in the gut. As she cut in to the box, there could be faint sounds heard form inside the parcel. As Natasha lifted the lid, dozens of small black widow spiders came filing out.

Tony screamed like a girl falling over the couch, Clint and Steve just stood there stomping on any spider that dared to get close to them. Bruce and Sam, will all you could see of the were there backs as they ran away down the hall. All the while Natasha just stared into the box backing away.

"I don't understand. How did they find me? I... I need to leave!" Natasha said while hyperventilating, Stave walked over to her shaking her shoulder saying "Everything is going to be okay. Alright Nat, no one is going to hurt a friend of mine!" Natasha just stared up at him, looking so scared it even made Steve feel scared.

*Time Skip Brought to you by Tony actually cleaning for himself*

After everyone calmed down and all the spiders were removed. Everyone was sitting around the Avengers table, Natasha had found a note in the box under all the spider's saying "YOU HAVE FAILED US! NOW IT'S UP TO THE BLACK ROOM TO CLEAN UP!" "While what do we do know? I mean, are we going to have a bunch of assassins coming?" Sam asked folding his arm's over his chest. "The Black Room, It was a was this story Madame B would always tell me. That made me think that the Red Room was more efficient in training and killing, than the Black Room. But i was wrong, the Black Room is the Elite room full of a selected few that would make the most well trained super solider look like a toddler throwing a pillow at you! They were breed for killing, they posses no emotion or feelings at all. All they now how to do is kill on command!" Natasha replied nervously

Steve walked up to the table, arms folded. "So what your saying is, were dead? That there is no hope in surviving?" Natasha look up at him just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure standing on the opposite building. "STEVE GET DOWN!" she yelled before the sound of the window shattering was all that was heard

*Sorry for the short chapter, i happened upon writers block! Hope your enjoying the stroy so far*


	4. Author Note

Hi all sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Just been busy with work, I'll update as soon as I can. But for now it's gonna be on hold.

Sorry, but I do hope you have enjoyed the story so far

If you have please leave a comment


	5. Chapter 4 New Faces Appear

_**New Faces Appear**_

 _ ***Steve walked up to the table, arms folded. "So what your saying is, were dead? That there is no hope in surviving?" Natasha look up at him just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure standing on the opposite building. "STEVE GET DOWN!" she yelled before the sound of the window shattering was all that was heard***_

Once the explosion finished among the rubble, you could see the Winter Soldier, but he wasn't alone. He was walking through the rubble with four other people, two of them had red and blue flames over their hands. Whereas the other two had weapons at the ready. The Winter soilder was the first to initiate the fight when he made a beeline towards Captain America, and started to attack him.

Sam rushes over towards Steve to help him, but not without tripping over fallen furniture, as he runs past Thor and Iron Man he caught a glimpse of him fighting with the woman with Red Flames. When Sam looked behind him he also caught a glimpse of Hawkeye fighting the other woman with the Blue Flames. And the other guy was running laps around the Hulk.

But what caught his utmost attention was who Natasha was fighting with. It was the delivery girl that was her earlier. Only she was wearing all black with and fox like mask, and belts strapped over verous places on her body holding all types of weapons, but mostly, Knives.

*Time Skip Brought to you by Thor buying a Tutu*

The Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Natasha, and Sam were all unconscious. During the fight the two girl's with the flames had thrown their targets through the walls breaking some of their bones. The only one who remained conscious was Cap, But he could barely stand on his on two feet anymore.

When Natasha was fighting, her opponent had done something or said something to her, making her freeze up. Only to receive a gunshot wound too her left shoulder, and upper right thigh, plus to many too count broken bones. Well from what Steve could he snapping and cracking. And once she was through with Natasha, she had came over to assist Bucky.

The two soldiers were ready to continue their fight, the girl with red flames had gotten behind him without Steve realizing it, until she had brought her hand to his head and he could feel her power fogging his mind he couldn't fight it, he soon fell under her spell. Then she walked over to Clint, who was trying to crawl over to the wall to raise the alarm.

But he didn't make it as he felt someone grab ahold of his ankle and drag him back, he know it was the female soldier, only when he looked up he was met with a hand being placed on his head. Clint saw blue then his mind went blank, he was then under her spell. But before they could continue, a loud voice rang out over JARVIS's speakers "Etogo dostatochno! Eto vremya dlya vsekh vas teper' vernut'sya . Vy sdelali nas s gordost'yu"

Steve and Clint rushed to their friends to make sure that they were ok never turning back to the four people leaving!

*Me and my sister Kara Valmont, would like to thank you for taking the time to read this story. We hope you are enjoying it so far. And if you are we would love to hear what you have to say, and if you have any ideas you wish to see in future chapters just just me a PM! Many Thanks KuroBunny and KaraValmont*


End file.
